warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Law of Retribution
The Law of Retribution is the first Trial mission available in WARFRAME added in ; where the players must pursue Councilor Vay Hek's location in order to defeat him and his reign against the Tenno once and for all. This Trial is significantly more difficult and complex than the rest of the mission types, as they feature unique mechanics, special mission modifiers and obstacles not found anywhere else. Its blueprint is available in the Market for . This mission requires a minimum of four players and a maximum of eight players to play. The trial is leveled 70-80, located on Earth and is separated into three stages: Sabotage, Hijack and Assassination missions respectively, each with their own respective challenges, obstacles and puzzles. The Nightmare version of this Trial is available. The records of the best completion time of this Trial can be seen here, and its Nightmare version here. Access Players can access The Law of Retribution by crafting keys from their respective blueprints. The associated keys are one-time use and are consumed if players succeed, fail or abort the mission. The blueprints are reusable. Nightmare Key This is a key for the Nightmare version of The Law of Retribution, featuring more complexity and difficulty for endgame players. This mission can be initiated from Earth. Mission Overview Stage 1: Tritium Sabotage The first stage transports players into a Grineer Forest. The objective is to destroy all four Toxin Injectors present. From the initial spawn point, the players will encounter a door with two sets of pressure pads. These doors require two players to step on two different pressure pads to open them and will be a common obstacle throughout the entire Trial. After passing through these doors for the first time, the players will encounter poisonous gas flooding the map, which will constantly damage the players with damage. Additionally, they will gradually lose contact with the Lotus due to the said gas interfering with external connection. The objective is to destroy all four Toxin Injectors. This can be done by detonating a charged Tritium Battery, which can be obtained from a Tritium Stabilizer by hacking the two respective Grineer Consoles. Once dispensed, players can charge the battery by carrying it, doing so will drain the carrier's energy by 25s-1 and prevent the use of Warframe abilities. If the carry's energy ran out, the battery will automatically drop and explode if not picked up in time. Once charged, carry with care as the battery can also explode if it experiences too much rough movement, like sprinting or bullet jumping. There are four Toxin Injectors covered in separate protection fields. Detonating the bomb will have no effect if said field is still active, but it can be temporarily disabled by hacking four different consoles connected to the injector via orange pipeline cables. Note that taking too long to detonate the bomb will reactivate the protection field. After destroying all four, the stage will be completed and will end. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, but running out of energy will not deactivate the pads. 2) Disruptor Drones are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe powers. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. 3) When Hacking, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Making the third will abort the hacking process and damage the players with fatal damage. In addition, Cipher uses are disabled. 4) All consoles can only be temporarily hacked. Taking too long will deactivate said consoles. 5) The gas is much stronger and will drain players' health much faster. 6) Fully-charged Tritium bombs will explode much more violently in a far greater radius. Stage 2: Infiltration Mission The second stage transports the players into a Grineer Shipyard. The objective is to infiltrate into the heart of the Grineer Military to uncover Councilor Vay Hek's location. Stage 2.1: Decode Security System (Puzzle) From the initial spawn point, the players will encounter a large gate with a giant monitor, which is connected to eight large pressure pads each plastered with large Grineer label in front of it. This gate requires all present players to step on said pressure pads in a certain order to open them. Players can learn order of the pads by hacking one of the Grineer consoles spread across the area (see map for exact location). Hacking said console will display a Grineer label on the giant monitor, and simply stepping on the pad corresponding to the displayed symbol will advance the unlocking process. Be warned that if players make a mistake by either stepping off their pad or stepping the wrong pad, the lock will reboot and all players on their pads will be lethally damaged with damage. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. 2) Disruptor Drones are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe powers. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. 3) When Hacking, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Making a third will abort the hacking process and damage the players with fatal damage. In addition, Cipher uses are disabled. Stage 2.2: Hijacking Fomorian Core After progressing, players will be faced with a Hijack mission with a twist. Players are required to transport a Fomorian Core to the extraction point to progress. Be wary that some of the railings are hazardous and can damage the core (by 1,500 hitpoints) on contact. Players can deactivate the hazard by stepping up to three different pressure pads, refer to map for exact locations. Be warned that the The Grustrag Three will spawn in the final room. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. 2) Disruptor Drones are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe powers. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. 3) When Hacking, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Making a third will abort the hacking process and damage the players with fatal damage. In addition, Cipher uses are disabled. 4) Hazardous railings are lethal and will instantly fail the mission upon contact. 5) Proximity mines are placed across the railing, these can be destroyed to prevent damage to the core. 6) Hijack doors are terminal-locked and up to two consoles must be hacked to open the gate. Stage 3: Vay Hek Assassination The third and final stage transports players into a Grineer Settlement. The objective is to confront and defeat Councilor Vay Hek. The map provided below only illustrates the boss room as the tiles before are generated randomly. The mission directly leads players to a boss room, where they will encounter Councilor Vay Hek inserting himself into his Terra Frame. The boss will be covered in protection field and directly attacking him will not have any effect, but it can be deactivated by destroying all five power plants powering the protective field. Said power plants can be destroyed by detonating a charged Tritium Battery inside it, which can be obtained from random mob spawn (marked in HUD). Once obtained, the battery can be charged the same way the players do in stage 1 - Albeit with a drain rate much faster (50s-1). Note that each power plants are locked by two pressure pads spread all across the map (see map for exact location), players can quickly find their respective pads by either following the pipeline cables connected to the door or match the corresponding plant labels with the pressure pad. Rinse and repeat until all five buildings are destroyed and defeat the boss. Be wary that the enemy mobs can activate a Grineer console that will charge the Balor Fomorian's weapon, and can be sped up multiplicatively if more consoles are hacked. If the spaceship fires, it will annihilate the entire squad and extinguish the flames on the power plant, restarting the boss' protective field. Players can prevent this by defeating Vay Hek before it fires or by guarding the respective consoles (check map for exact location). Once he is defeated, Councilor Vay Hek will be forced to escape the Tenno and the trial will be considered complete. If this is the player's first completion, the Lotus will award them a Sevati Sekhara badge. An alternate ending can be achieved by defeating Councilor Vay Hek in Nightmare mode--Wherein a cutscene plays, depicting the Tenno gazing over Councilor Vay Hek's broken down Terra Frame before promptly leaving the battlefield. If this is the player's first completion of the Nightmare mode, the Lotus will award them an Aseron Sekhara badge. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. 2) Disruptor Drones are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe powers. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. 3) Councilor Vay Hek replaces his Propaganda Drones and fires Disruptor Drones instead. 4) Nightmare mode relocates all the consoles elsewhere on the borders of the tileset, see map for exact location. Rewards The rewards for completion of the trial are as follows: *An Arcane Enhancement * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *Sevati Sekhara badge - Upon first completion of the Trial. Nightmare Rewards *A Rare Arcane Enhancement *Chance for a Rare Resource Blueprint * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *3 Dual-Stat Nightmare Mods - One awarded each stage. *Aseron Sekhara badge - Upon first completion of the nightmare Trial. Notes * Players will automatically fail the Trial if there are less than four Tenno present in the squad (whether by quitting or exhausted revives). * Players will not be eligible for another reward for 23 hours after completion. ** Players can receive another reward if the completion time is past 23 hours. (i.e. starting 25 minutes before eligible again but taking longer than 25 minutes) ** The timer of the regular and nightmare trial are separate. *** As of a bug can make the eligibility countdown display (or not display) regardless of whether you have the normal raid or nightmare raid selected. This does not affect your rewards, however. ** Only affects Arcane Enhancement reward, raids can be run repeatedly for credits and rare crates. * Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the mission. ** The number of buttons that are to be held down in the second stage of the trial will be adjusted to the number of players, regardless if another disconnects or reconnects on the way. * The following are the effects of certain situations including ability towards a panel: ** Being in a bleedout state while lying on a pressure panel in all stages of the trial will not deactivate the button, as long as you remain on it. Dying on a pad, however, will deactivate the button. ** Players in the Rift Plane can't activate buttons, and entering the rift will count as leaving a button. *** In the Decode part of Stage 2, players in the rift will not be electrocuted by the panel. ** Hydroid using Undertow while still stepping on a panel will still count as long as he does not move away from it. * Vauban's Vortex can attract the Tritium Battery making it impossible to pick up while in the vortex; avoid using it near the injectors. * The Grustrag Three have a chance to drop Brakk parts in Stage 2 upon death. * No more than two Warframes of the same type can be taken in Nightmare Mode. **This rule cannot be circumvented by mixing prime Warframes with their non-prime counterparts. Tips General = |-|Tritium Sabotage = |-|Infiltration Mission = |-|Vay Hek Assassination = |-|Nightmare = Bugs *As of , the core is bugged to the point of the visual model not matching up with the hitbox. This can make the Hijack section more difficult if players are not mindful of the electric rails. *Crouching ( ) sometimes will reset the pad's activation. This bug is particularly dangerous in the Nightmare Hijack stage as crouching on a pad while the core is passing through the broken rail will zap the core, instantly destroying it. *In Stage 2, Section 1; standing on the brown part of the pad outside of the yellow circle will halt energy drain and still count as pressing the pad. *When shot down in Transference mode while hacking, it is possible that the console will become unhackable. Media ISEGaming - The Law of Retribution (Guide) Mogamu - The Law of Retribution (Guide) ISEGaming - Nightmare The Law of Retribution (Guide) Patch History *Fixed a script crash in the Trial lobby. *Fixed instances of enemies not spawning. }} de:Das Gesetz der Vergeltung Category:Missions Category:Update 16 Category:Trial